


Puppy Love

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "I couldn'tleavehim."





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> For CJ, who needed a little fluff! 

“Slag, cyar’ika?” Caliber calls, and Slag pokes her head out of the bedroom.  She knows that tone, and she squints at her wife.

“What did you do this time?” she asks, and Caliber gives her a sheepish grin.

Her eyes catch on the way Caliber’s jacket doesn’t fit right- “Cal’ika… what’s under your jacket?”  Slag’s brows rise with the pitch of her voice toward the end of the question, just as the jacket _squirms_.

“So you know how we talked about getting a pet…  I know you said a strill, but-” Caliber’s voice goes soft and sad as she says, “He was just laying by the road, and I couldn’t _leave_ him.”  She unzips her jacket to pull out a puppy, coated in mud, with gold-colored fluff visible in between the patches of filth.  

Slag can’t help the soft sound that escapes her, and she smiles, holding out her hands.  She knows she’s going to get just as filthy as Caliber already is, but the puppy is squirming to reach her, tail wagging as it licks her face.  Caliber is smiling just as brightly, and Slag can’t say no even if she wanted to. “Okay, okay, let’s get him cleaned up.”

“We can keep him?”  Caliber’s eyes are wide and bright, and Slag leans over to kiss her, giggling into the kiss as the puppy licks her chin.  

“We can keep him.”

* * *

By the time they get the mud washed out and dry him off, the puppy is a bright gold, and his fur is fluffy and soft; neither of them can resist petting him - not that he minds, as he hops from Slag’s lap to Caliber’s, rolling over for them to rub his belly.

“What are we going to call him?”  Slag laughs as the puppy flops on his belly to lick her fingers.

Caliber cocks her head.  “Ve’vut?”

He sits up properly, head cocked and ears pricked, and Slag grins.  “It looks like we’ve got a winner.”

“Ve’vut!”  He yips and hops into Caliber’s arms again, and she tumbles back, letting him nuzzle into the crook of her neck before sighing.  Her eyes meet Slag’s and she smiles, bright and happier than Slag has seen her in a long time. “Thank you, cyare,” she says softly, and Slag smiles back at her.

“You know I could never say no to you.”


End file.
